


More Adventures in Fashion

by Miazaki



Series: Walk Walk Fashion Baby [2]
Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miazaki/pseuds/Miazaki





	More Adventures in Fashion

“Turn around.”

“Again Fantasio?”

“Clothes have to do more than just fit Spirou. Now stop whining and turn around.” Spirou sighed, this was the third outfit from this store, and this was the fourth store they’d visited today. Spirou was making an effort, he really was. Never say he didn’t go above and beyond for his friend, but this was just ridiculous. All he’d done, in an effort to understand his friends fashion habits, was ask for some help picking out a nice suit and some more upscale clothes. Just in case

“I dunno, what do you think Spip?” Spip chattered a bit, running around his friend, inspecting before shaking his head ‘no’. Fantasio took the cigarette out of his mouth, “I agree, the deep red works better. Redheads generally shouldn’t wear red but it works on you Spirou. Go figure.” Spirou scoffed,

“Watch how you sound, Seccotine might be around spreading more rumors about us.” Fantasio whipped around from the rack, tossing a red shirt his way.

“Seccotine? Did you see her? She’s not here is she? We didn’t miss some big story that she’s managed to scoop from right under our nose did we?”

“No Fantasio,” Spirou sighed as he shrugged out of the purple shirt. “I was just teasing.” As soon as the red dress shirt was on Spip cheered. Even Spirou had to admit, it looked good. “Is this how you always shop?”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean, going from one store to another, constantly trying things on, putting stuff on hold? Seems time consuming. Not to mention expensive.” Fantasio took a thoughtful puff, hands in his pockets.

“Not really, I know what looks good on me, and I know my own measurements. For you buddy, a little experimentation was needed.” Another puff of his cigarette, “Plus it was fun watching you be so uncomfortable.”

“What?!” Fantasio laughed as Spirou playfully swung at him.

“Hey, I’m the one paying for your new wardrobe aren’t I? I’m sure that makes up for it.”

“Yeah sure, except we share our money so where are the funds for this coming from exactly?” Fantasio shrugged again, giving him a smile eerily reminiscent of his cousin. Spip shuddered, chattering.

“Don’t worry about it now, where is the clerk?” Spirou watched as he pulled a silver charge card, a card that he’s never seen before, out and paid for the clothes.

“Okay, let’s go home, I think I’ve had enough clothes shopping for a while.” Fantasio put out his cigarette, throwing the bud away.

“I agree, it’s time to get you some new shoes.”

“What?” even Spip groaned, they were tired!

“What, you mean you’re gonna wear those clothes with your gym shoes? Your hiking boots? Oh I know your snow boots!” Fantasio smirked as Spirou groaned, “Come on, you can drive again, I promise we only have to go to one store.”

“Fine, but I’m only trying on 3 pairs, max...and you can only smoke in your room, and the balcony.” Fantasio grinned,

“Add the bathroom and I’ll only ask you to try on 2 pairs.”

“Deal.”

“Good, cause I actually put in an order, I just have to confirm your size. They should be ready for pick up."


End file.
